Conveyors are widely used and are in particular employed in packing machines in which objects are packed into packages such as cartons, boxes or the like and are subsequently shipped off to the client. One way to ensure that a package that has been automatically packed holds the correct number of objects is to weigh it. To do this, the packages typically have to be taken out of production line and passed through a weighing apparatus, then returned to the production line. Such a procedure is fairly complex.